Pumpkin Spray
I went to a garden shop to buy materials to keep my plants healthy. I went to go pay up at the desk, and noticed something. On the desk was translucent bottle with a piece of paper taped to it with "Pumpkin Spray" written on it. I'm actually growing pumpkins right now, so this mysterious item peaked my interest to say the least. The cashier started to scan my items. He was an old guy, but very nice. "Hey, what's this 'pumpkin spray'?" I asked the cashier. "Oh, that." he picked it up, and analyzed it. "This here would be pumpkin spray. A gentlemen brought this in, and said 'it will change how pumpkins grow forever'." explained the cashier. "Huh, strange. So how much are you charging for it?" I asked. "Hum... I don't know what it does, so I'm not sure. How about five?" offered the cashier. "Eh, sure. Why not." I said. He scanned the bottle, and put it in a bag for me. I walked out of the store, and drove home. The words "it will change how you grow pumpkins forever" echoed through my head the entire drive. What could that possibly mean? I'm very curious to try this out. I pulled up to my cabin. Yes you read that right; cabin. I quite like it out here in the woods, and I love the view of the vast lake. But anyway, I got out of my car, and went behind my cabin where my developing pumpkin garden was. I sprayed all the plants. "I wonder what this stuff will do." I said to myself out loud. I went inside, and made myself dinner. By night, I watched some scary movies just in time for the Halloween season. One of them was Pumpkinhead. After the movie was over, I turned off the TV, and went straight to bed. By this time it just turned 11, and it was storming outside. It was raining and thundering, as is your typical thunderstorm. I hopped in bed, and noticed the pumpkin spray bottle on my nightstand. I forgot I put that that. I noticed that the piece of paper that was taped onto it was pealing off. I pealed the whole thing off, and saw that there was writing on the back. "Note: Only works on October 31st. Does not work any other day." Well lucky me, because that's the day I sprayed the pumpkin plant! I put the bottle back, then went to sleep. 11:36 PM. I woke-up for seemingly no reason. Eh, probably just the storm. I tried to fall back asleep, but I just couldn't for some reason. I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to pop in some sleeping pills. As I threw the pills in my mouth, I heard a noise come from outside the kitchen door. I went towards the door, and looked at the cat door. It was moving around, as if something was trying to get in. "Mr. Kitty, is that you?" I called. As soon as I said that, a hand made of tree branch slid through the cat door. I jumped back in shock. The hand was squirming around on the floor. What is this thing!? I quickly turned the lights on. It was definitely a tree branch... in the shape of a human arm and hand. I didn't know that to do. I mean, what could I do? I don't own a firearm of any kind, so I'm screwed. A very loud lighting strike from outside made me and the arm jump. The arm was no longer in my house. I took this opportunity to run to my room, and into the basement (which is in a closet in my room). I ran into my room, and tried to open the closet door. There was a window on the wall near the closet. Lighting struck, and revealed something looking though the window. My heart nearly dropped when I saw it. It had the face of a jack-o-lantern, but more animal like. It also had rows of sharp teeth, and appeared to be the size of a lab dog. It had its slimy lounge out, licking the window glass while staring directly at me. I felt like crying just staring at it. What is this demonic creature? And what is doing on my property? I couldn't see it anymore, due to the lack of a lighting strike. But still. I felt it there... still staring at me. I finally had the courage to run in the closet, and go into the basement. I went down the steps, turned the light on, and began to search for a weapon of some sorts. It was eerily quiet down here, which made me even more uneasy. As I began searching, the small basement window shattered, and the creature hopped in the basement. I already described the head and arms, so I'll explain the rest. It stood on its hind legs, which looked to be made out of flesh. Its stomach was also made out of the type of flesh, and was teal in tone. It also had pumpkin guts hanging all over its face. I panicked, and started throwing boxes at it. It swiped them away, and crawled towards me. Out of desperation, I got out out the weed killer, and sprayed the creature with the hose that was attached to the box. It slowed it down, and started groaning in pain. Smoke was coming out of it, and it melted. I sighed in relief. Until another pumpkin creature grabbed a hold of me. It was on my back, trying to bite into my head. I slammed my back down on the floor, and heard the creature's bones break. I pointed the weed killer at it, and sprayed it. It melted away like it was nothing. I know two things. One, this is probably the work of the pumpkin spray. And two, there are dozens of these creatures. Another pumpkin creature crawled down the steps, and I sprayed it... but nothing came out. I then tripped over a box. The pumpkin creature crawled on my body, ready to bite into my brain. Until I reached for an axe, and smashed its head open with it. Pumpkin guts went everywhere. After I killed it, I noticed that there were now more pumpkin creatures in the basement. I'm out numbered. I backed up against the wall, standing on broken glass. I closed my eyes, until I was lifted out of the basement by a vine. I was now outside, soaked by the rain, and being held by something unknown and powerful. It was a giant pumpkin creature, way taller and bigger than a man. Its body was a pile of mush, and its face was a giant evil looking jack-o-lantern, with glowing eyes and mouth. It opened up its slimy mouth, and forced me inside. I started to scream my head off! I don't want to die like this! As soon as I entered its mouth, it dropped me, and it started to cough profusely. It was melting! It was now a puddle of mush and pumpkin guts. I peaked in the basement and saw that the smaller pumpkin creatures were also all melted. It also stopped storming. I went back in the house, and saw it was midnight. It was no longer Halloween, it was now November 1st. Maybe that's why they all melted. The next day, I pumpkin pie with their remains. They were quite delicious. That night, I got ready for bed. I was brushing my teeth when I noticed I had something on my neck. I felt it, and it felt like a tree. Bark was growing on my neck! My eye color was also turning yellow, and there were pumpkin guts growing out of my head. I should have never bought that pumpkin spray... or eaten a pie of the remains of demonic pumpkin creatures. Category:Halloween Category:Holidays Category:Cabins Category:Thunderstorms Category:Mutant Creatures Category:Twist Ending